


Opportunity

by Elsian



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: [Old work repost]Robin bit Guy's lip as he pulled away, smirking and looked around the room, finally laying eyes on the Sheriffs desk. Guy's eyes widened.“Robin, no. The risk we take now is already too great.” he protested, breaking off into a gasp as Robin sucked at the column of his throat, leaving a dark mark.“Good thing you wear all those high collars.” Robin laughed, pulling Guy towards the desk. “The sheriff wouldn't be too happy to see that.”Robin grasps an opportunity





	Opportunity

The Sheriff was speaking, but his words fell on deaf ears, Guy simply unable to concentrate on anything that came out of the man's mouth. He was struggling with being in the room at all. Vaisey sat at his desk, tearing at a roast chicken with his papers surrounding him, and Guy couldn't stand to look at him, eyes cast to the floor.

“Gisbourne?” Vaisey yelled through a mouthful of chewed meat. “Gisbourne, are you even listening? God's sake, look at me, man. You're not a child.”

Guy swallowed, steeled himself and looked at Vaisey, at the desk. He bit his lip and the Sheriff frowned at him.

“You're off your game, Gisbourne. Even more than usual. Are you sick? Please don't be sick, it'll be so inconvenient for me.” 

“No, my Lord.” Guy replied through gritted teeth.

“Good then! Now listen more carefully, I hate repeating myself.” Vaisey carried on and Guy honestly tried his best to listen, but it was very difficult, especially with the desk in his line of site, and his mind drifted to the previous night, of its own volition. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

The door hit the wall loudly as Robin and Guy stumbled into the room, making an incredible crash, and Guy pulled his lips away from Robin, fearful that the noise would bring the guards running. Robin simply pulled Guy back to him, claiming his mouth thoroughly as he pushed the door closed, pinning Guy to it as he pulled down the lock on the door.

Robin bit Guy's lip as he pulled away, smirking and looked around the room, finally laying eyes on the Sheriffs desk. Guy's eyes widened.

“Robin, no. The risk we take now is already too great.” he protested, breaking off into a gasp as Robin sucked at the column of his throat, leaving a dark mark.

“Good thing you wear all those high collars.” Robin laughed, pulling Guy towards the desk. “The sheriff wouldn't be too happy to see that.” With that, he swung Guy around by his belt, pushing him so he was perched on the desk, and positioned himself between the taller man's legs, cupping Guy's face and pulling him in for another burning kiss, which Guy managed to resist for all of three seconds before twisting his hands into Robin's hair and opening his mouth to the archer once more.

Robin removed his hands from Guy's face, sliding them down to start removing the buckles that held his leather jacket in place. He made short work of it, well-practised in the act at this point and Guy released his hair to allow Robin to remove the jacket completely, discarding it on the floor, Guy's only remaining layer on top being a thin black shirt with a large neck to it that revealed much of the man's collarbone and Robin found himself wanting to leave it in place rather than removing it. He took advantage of the absence of Guy's hands to pull off both of the shirts he wore, ripping them over his head and dumping them next to Guy's jacket without a sideways glance. 

Guy grabbed him by the shoulders for another harsh kiss, gasping as Robin left his lips after to bite down his neck, pushing him further back on the table as he focused his attentions on the sharp collarbones, Guy's hands twisting back into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Robin.” He panted as the other man's hand drifted to the fastenings of his trousers. “This is madness. The Sheriff...”

Robin moved back up, claiming Guy's mouth. 

“Is not here.” He finished Guy's sentence. “Nothing you can say is going to stop me from having you here, so you may as well shut up and enjoy it.” With that he knelt between Guys knees, taking hold of his legs firmly and removing his boots, followed by his trousers so that he were completely bare from the waist down. Robin looked up at Guy, who was resting on his elbows and wagged his eyebrows, before standing and resuming his place between the man's pale legs. 

Guy hesitated a moment, then lifted his legs and wrapped them around Robin's waist, pulling him in tightly. They both gasped as they pressed together, even with the barrier of Robin's breeches between them and Robin ran one hand down a pale thigh as he leant down, pressing Guy against the wood of the table and kissing him deeply.

“I love having your legs around me.” he said against Guy's lips. Guy rolled his eyes in response, but tightened his grip around Robin all the same.

Robin hissed as they came together once more, grinding down onto Guy and moving to grip his hips, fingers pressing against him so tightly that Guy was sure that he would be bruised with an imprint of Robin's fingers come morning.

He didn't mind that idea as much as he probably ought of. 

He ran a hand down Guy's stomach, tracing his cock lightly before slipping his hand down to rest his fingers at Guy's entrance, barely touching him at all. Guy's eyes still fluttered shut, and he bit his lip. It was a look that Robin liked on him.

“I hope, for your sake, that you are prepared.” He practically purred, rubbing his finger softly again Guy, but not entering his body.

“Robin, please...” Guy moaned, gripping at Robin's shoulders and tightening his legs round his thighs.

“Well?” Robin smirked, and Guy's eyes opened suddenly, looking at Robin from under his brow. It would have been intimidating had it not been so arousing, and Guy loosening his arms and legs to lean back, opening one of the draws of the desk, rummaging for something that he eventually found and pushed into Robin's hand.

A vial of oil, which when Robin opened it, revealed itself to be rose-scented.

“Really?” Robin said, though he poured it on his fingers anyway.

“The Sheriff has his own masseuse.” Guy explained, watching Robin coat his fingers closely.

“Why am I not surprised?” Robin replied, and then without warning pushed one finger entirely into Guy. Guy gasped, digging his nails into Robin's skin, enticing a pleasured hiss from the other man, who instantly slipped another finger into Guy, beginning to stretch him.

“Ah, not so fast!” Guy inhaled sharply, bracing himself against the pain, wishing Robin would find that one spot that would make him forget about it entirely.

“Not so fast? You were all about haste not so long back. Make up your mind, Guy. Honestly.” He slipped his fingers free of Guy's body. He could probably have spent more time preparing Guy, but he was too eager and though he was loathe to admit it, Guy was right. It was a great risk he was taking and the Sheriff could walk in at any moment. Besides, he would get the pleasure of watching Guy's look of discomfort whenever he was atop his horse for at least two days, and Robin did so like to stake his claim on things.

He pulled Guy's legs apart, loosening them from his back so his legs were spread wide, and pushed into the tight heat that was Guy. Guy's head fell back, one hand falling to the desk and scrabbling at a few errant papers. 

“Robin.” He panted. “God, Robin.”  
Robin grinned at him, covering his mouth with his own and kissing him deeply, exploring his mouth as he began to thrust shallowly, the table beneath them shaking slightly as he did so.

It was difficult though, and a few times Guy seemed very close to falling off of the desk entirely, gripping at Robin whenever he thought he might slip. Robin slowed his movements, running a hand over Guy's thigh as he thought quickly.

“Lie back.” He said finally. Guy looked at him quizzically, but did as he was bid, lying back so he was spread over the desk, skin pale against the dark wood, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his stomach. Robin bit his lip as Guy did as he was bid. For all that he loved their bickering, there was nothing quite like watching the terrifying Guy of Gisborne do exactly what he asked without question. He hefted Guy's legs over his shoulders, bracing himself on the table and starting to thrust once more. The new position was much easier to work with, especially once Guy held the edge of the desk by his head to brace himself. 

Robin's view of Guy was almost too much on its own, spread-eagled on the table, head thrown back in pleasure and chest heaving from exertion, his dark hair sticking to his face from the thin sheen of sweat that covered his body, and he could feel himself approaching the edge of orgasm, faster than he would have preferred, but probably for the best. He placed a kiss to Guy's knee, and thrust hard twice into him before he came with a cry, using Guy's legs to pull him hard to him. His knees shook underneath him, but he tried to shake off his high as quickly as he could, pulling out of the other man, dropping his legs and offering him a quick smile before lowering his head and taking Guy into his mouth. 

Guy let out a cry, unprepared for the sudden heat of Robin's mouth and twisted his hands into Robin's hair. Robin laved at Guy's cock expertly, wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing slightly. Guy's legs moved once more to grip around Robin, and he could sense Guy's thighs trembling near his head, a sure sign the other man was close. A thought struck him, and he stroked at Guy's leg softly, before twisting a finger into Guy once more, pressing against his prostate with the sure aim that he was famed for. 

Guy cried out loudly, entirely unprepared and came hard, Robin swallowing around him until he was done, and his hands began to loosen from Robin's hair. Gently, Robin removed his finger from Guy, standing up to lean over him and kiss him softly.

“You can't say you didn't enjoy that.” He murmured against Guy's lips. Guy sighed, and opened his eyes, glancing to the side.

“I'm never going to be able to look at this thing again.” he muttered, pushing Robin away from him and sitting up, stretching his arms above his head and sliding from the desk. He tried to hide a hiss of pain as he reached to retrieve his trousers, and Robin smirked as they dressed. Guy would definitely be feeling that for a few days, and he couldn't wait to see it. Circumstances permitting, he might corner Guy in Sherwood and make sure that wince stayed there for a few days longer.

Guy finished dressing first, leaning back against the desk as he did up the buckles on his leather jacket. Robin pulled his hooded shirt on and stepped forward between Guy's legs, gripping his hips as he pressed their lips together, the kiss altogether more slow and passionate than anything they'd shared thus far that evening. 

“Got anything for me, love?” He asked, nipping at Guy's lip as he pulled away.

“The Sheriff is planning to raid Locksleys stores for the town the day after next. The Captain of the Guard will be leading the raid whilst I collect Nettlestone's taxes. I've fixed the figures so that those most in need are going to be missed off the tax rota, and I am taking as many men as I can warrant for such an errand. The rest will be in Locksley. I'll do my best to keep more with me, but you'll have to handle the rest on your own.” Guy explained, taking Robin's hand in his own. “I'll be as slow as I can, but it's likely I'll get sent over to Locksley as soon as the Sheriff hears of it, so be as quick and quiet as you can.”

“Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed Guy. “You're doing great.”

“I wish I could do more, but I have to have some successes or he is going to find me out. I'll always try to make sure you can solve the biggest threats though.” Guy replied, twining their fingers together.

“You already do more than enough. The sacrifices are worth it to keep you on the inside. If it ever starts to get too dangerous though, just let me know and I'll get you out of here in an instant.” Robin smiled, then they both started as they heard footsteps heading towards the door rapidly. Guy shoved Robin away towards the window.

“You have to go!” he hissed, quickly turning to put the desk in some semblance of order. Robin grabbed his arm. 

“What about you? How will you explain being here?” he said, worry evident in his voice. Guy shook his head, pushing Robin's hand away.

“I'll say one of the sheets from the tax forms has been misplaced and I thought it might be here. It's a perfectly reasonable explanation, the forms only go in here or my quarters.” 

Robin nodded his head, satisfied, though still slightly concerned for Guy. Guy wasn't fooled.

“I'll be fine, just go or both of us are going to be very far from fine very quickly!” Robin pressed another kiss to Guy's lips as he finished speaking, taking up his bow and quiver along with a length of rope he kept with him. He gave one last lingering look to Guy, before firing an arrow out, forming a zip-line and he was gone. Guy drew his dagger, cutting the line and destroying any evidence Robin had been there just as the door slammed open and the Sheriff sauntered in, two guards trailing behind him.

“Oh, Gisborne. What are you doing here?” He asked with a tone that implied he had very little real interest. 

“I was simply looking for one of my forms. It appears to have be misplaced and I thought it may still be here.” Guy explained, folding his arms. “I have been unable to find it as of yet though.”

Vaisey sat at his desk, and Guy looked away, trying not to blush.

“Honestly, Gisborne, you're getting as incompetent as this sorry lot.” Vaisey waved at the guards, who were resolutely looking at the floor. Guy said nothing. “Well? If it's not here, get out?” 

Guy nodded and left the room swiftly, only letting himself breathe freely once his was safely inside his own rooms once more, leaning heavily against the door. That had been a very close call.

And now Vaisey was sat at that desk. 

If Guy slid down the door to sit on the cold stone, laughing to himself for a solid five minutes, well, that was his business.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - 

“Gisborne!” 

Guy shook his head in shock, pulled from his memory by Vaisey's yell. He looked to the man, who was still sat eating at that blasted desk, though the chicken was almost entirely gone now.

“For the love of God, man. What's wrong with you today?” Vaisey demanded, scowling at Guy.

“I apologise, Sir. I must be a little light-headed.” Guy replied. His voice was strained, and apparently it helped his cause, since Vaisey did not continue his tirade, simply snorting air from his nose and turning away from Guy to his papers.

“Well then go and sleep it off or something. Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you until you're actually a functioning human being again, idiot.” Vaisey waved a hand in dismissal. Guy glowered at him, but nodded and left the room, heading for his own quarters to indulge in a rare evening in which Vaisey could do without him, the setting sun shining through the windows as he made his way across the castle, since his were on the opposite side to the Sheriffs. Inconvenient, but he'd rather be as far from the man as he could whenever possible.

He was going to have to resolve his issues with the desk soon though. He was going to make a poor spy for Robin if he wasn't able to concentrate on a word the Sheriff was saying. Although in fairness, it really was Robin's fault. 

He sighed as he entered his chambers, closing the heavy door behind him.

“Evening off?” he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice echoed across the room, and turned to see Robin leaning against one of the posts of his bed, his cheeky smile firmly on his face as usual.

“A rare one, yes.” Guy replied, removing his belt and sword. “I can't seem to concentrate on what the Sheriff is saying whenever I am in his office.” He narrowed his eyes at Robin, who simply chuckled and walked behind Guy, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Well then.” He murmured “We'll have to make that room easier for you to concentrate in. He'll be in his office all evening?” 

“Until the early hours. He's sorted the taxes from Nettlestone. He prefers to do them himself.” Guy replied, twisting in Robin's arms. The other man laughed and pecked at Guy's lips.

“Fantastic. That means his bedroom is going to be very empty for the next few hours.” Robin raised his eyebrows at him, and Guy looked at him in horror.

“Robin, don't you dare...” 

But Robin's hand was already on the door, pulling it open and checking outside for guards, pulling Guy behind him. He turned to the other man, and winked.

“Come on, Guy. Where's your sense of adventure?” 

Guy supposed he could have resisted more strongly, but this was Robin, and he'd never really been able to deny him anything, even when he was risking both their necks.

That, and Vaisey had called him an idiot. Guy wasn't above a little petty revenge. 

He sighed and gave Robin a small smile, which Robin returned and pulled Guy down for a deep kiss.

“Now that's more like it.” 

And with that he pulled Guy from the room, the door dropping shut behind them.


End file.
